


Unexpected...?

by Vanshmiver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Naruto, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, guyXguy, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanshmiver/pseuds/Vanshmiver
Summary: Obito is alive, Rin is a tamed three tales, the village is being cleaned from the Nine tales attack in which Minato and Kushina were badly hurt but still lived to see their baby son Naruto. But Kakashi isn't worried about the attack anymore, ever since his and Iruka's "Friendship" had been escalating over the past year. But now he faces his biggest mission hiding it, you'd think a ninja could keep their cool. But this cool calm guy is about to loose that cool.





	Unexpected...?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan Fic on this source. Feels kinda great really and I hope you enjoy it. I really like this chapter to it's fun sorta. ENJOY!

Kakashi woke up the same way he always woke up, groaning and tired. He hated mornings with a burning passion and normally he got to sleep in, but Obito had tricked him into saying yes to do an early training. So here he was rubbing his face and cursing himself for even setting the dusty alarm clock, normally he would skip that and make up the pitiful excuse that he forgot to get up but since he had already planned before he felt obligated to not lie. So he rubbed his face again and sat up letting the thin white covers drape off him and fall back onto the bed, he was shirtless as usually he never went to bed with a shirt it was always to uncomfortable and with it being summer in the village it was ten times as hot even when he had his AC on. He got up and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen he had to remember to go shopping after his training, he pulled a cup out of the dish drain and opened the fridge to get milk, he pours a little in the cup and then places it in the microwave to heat up. When he hears the soft beep he walks back over and pulls out the cup and sips on the hot milk. It always filled him with nostalgic joy from when he was little, his father would love waking up early with him so they could both drink hot coffee and hot milk together. His dad loved it cause his mother used to do the same with the milk, but then again that was when he normally got up early. Once his dad passed he stayed in bed a lot later and was always late for things. Then it was cause he never wanted to be the same as he was but now it was just cause he was lazy. 

Kakashi was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard screaming outside his house, but it wasn't distressed screaming it was child screams of joy. He got curious so he walked to his window to see three mothers introducing their kids to one another. Two of them hit it off quickly and were yelling and pushing each other in a playful way, but one stood behind the mom scared and he was clenching to her skirt. His eyes gazed back to the two playful kids they were both male and the hiding one was a female, the two males had on fake dented head bands that Kakashi could only assume was made out tin metal. He laughed quietly they obviously wanted to be ninjas, the quiet girl also had a tin headband but hers was wrapped around her arm something Kakashi had seen a lot with kids. He watched the shy one more closely now, she would slowly move to them but then freeze and go back behind her mom but the mothers didn't notice and didn't seem to care. Of course Kakashi as a ninja was trained just like all other ninjas to assume the worst or at least that's what he told himself. So when the two boys walked over to the girl he assumed they were about to start picking on her for being scared, but they didn't one with brown hair reached his hand to her and handed her a fake kunai that was poorly made out of a stick. And the girls face lit up while the other boy with blonde hair came closer and slowly used his fake weapon and hit against hers, soon the girl was laughing along and all three of them started smacking each other with the sticks. The three mothers laughed and went back to talking and Kakashi laughed to, he assumed wrong again but he was thoroughly enjoyed that he was wrong he didn't want to stop two young boys from picking on a young girl when he was shirtless and had bed hair. 

Shaking his head he walked back up stairs to actually get ready. He put on his tight under undershirt that his mask was connected to then he put on his blue long sleeve under shirt and then finally his vest that he actually only got a few months ago when he was relived from being in the anbu. It was strange for him to not be apart of that crew anymore buy he enjoyed having his own team back and plus he went to the anbu because he thought obito had died, but finding out that he was alive made everyone happy so Minato revived him from that duty. Although he's not apart of the team anymore he still notices the small things anbu do, even highly trained ninja wouldn't see these things. But if your a former anbu then you noticed because you've probably done the same thing. 

Pulling his mask up and tying his headband and letting it fall under his scared eye that still held the sharingan he was finally ready to go but not until he bandaged his feet and slid on his sandals. Then he was ready to leave. As he walked to the training field he couldn't help but think something was off but he just couldn't tell what, he just felt like he was forgetting something important that was today and he just wished it wasn't Rin's birthday or something cause then he would just feel like an ass for forgetting. He shrugged it off there was no point in worrying over something he couldn't remember but then he got the face of Kushina in his head. Last year he had forgotten about her birthday and forgot to show up to her birthday party so he was scolded by Kushina and was beaten severely by her to the point where he was on bed rest. He gulped he begged that he wasn't forgetting birthday and hoped he was forgetting Obito's cause then he wouldn't feel as bad. He thought that with a chuckle. 

There he was at the entrance to the training fields it was empty like normal cause it was a Friday and even Minato was nice and didn't particularly assign mission's on fridays. His Ninjas senses were obviously failing him to because as soon as one foot stepped in the sound of tightening wire fled through the air and quickly he was strung up by one leg and was dangling in the air. He didn't even have the strength to react so he let hims elf turn around sloy to the opening of the field where now about 25 people stood and yelled all at the same time,

"SURPRISE!" and his eyebrows crossed. 

"Huh?" He asked and slightly turned his head. Onito was in the middle of all of them holding a small cake that spelled out Happy Birthday, Rin stood next to him with a big smile, Minato and Kushina were next to them and Kushina was holding baby Naruto. And other childhood friends were their too. But Kakashi still didn't understand. 

"Who's Birthday is it?" He asked feeling the blood rush to his head. And everyone just looked at him with annoyed faces. 

"It's yours silly" 

"Oh that's what I was forgetting" 

"huh? you forgot your own birthday?" Obito asked. 

"I don't care much about it just another year" 

"Oh lighten up Kakashi" Minato said cutting him down and making Kakashi drop with a thud "Your eighteen today have a little fun" 

"Oh yeah eighteen I forgot" But then his mind trailed off as he remember something else he had oh so forgotten today was the day Him and his well "Boyfriend" were gonna "Hangout" and he completely forgot. "Yeah eighteen feels pretty nice" He said once again and Rin, Obito, and Minato all pulled him in for a hug. 

The party was pretty fun to for Kakashi it was different from the parties he threw obviously but it was fun. and he was a legal drinker of sake so of course that's what Kushina got him although she drunk half the bottle. And his friends came up and said hey and threw him around for a bit, but his eye was really on something or someone else. Which was the boy in the back who never once stopped looking at him, the boy who always made Kakashi's heart panic and his ears turn red. It was Iruka and he was coming this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to tell them to me in the comments I will reply I promise.


End file.
